Cry Wolf
by cajungurl94
Summary: Raito is a werewolf with a troubled/twisted past. He has three other werewolf friends, Beyond, Matt, and Mello. He is trying to escape a face from his haunting past, Juurgen Wulfe, while trying to reclaim something precious to him. Yaoi Mpreg etc R
1. Summary

Cry Wolf

YS-Okies, people. this is teh advertisement to my new story. If you want me to put it up, please review or PM me about it. Otherwise, i'll take this off and forget about it. I'll be leaving this up for 30 days only, so please Review and PM fast, and let anyone you think would be interested know, ok? Love ya all, fanGrrlz and fanBoiz alike.3

Main pairings: LxRaito MelloxMatt

Summary: Raito is a werewolf with a troubled/twisted past. He has three other werewolf friends, Beyond, Matt, and Mello.

He is trying to escape a face from his haunting past, Juurgen Wulfe, while trying to reclaim something precious to him. He is also looking for his mate. Will he be saved from his past, or will the darkness consume the pieces it left behind?

Warning: Yaoi, BoyLove, Mpreg, OOC, Spoilers, Violence, Gore, Language, and anything else that comes up that I didn't mention.

Disclaimer: It's the only time I will say it...I DO NOT OWN teh Death Note series...woe.

Main Character Profiles

Raito Yagami (Kira)

Birthdate: 2/28/1986

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 119 Lbs.

Blood Type: O

Likes: Strawberries, Lawliet3, chess, video games, apples, tennis, running

Dislikes: Blood, numbness, sleep, doctors, restraints, Misa, evil

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L Lawliet (L, Ryuuzaki, Ryuuga)

Birthdate: 10/31/1979

Height: 5'8''(hunched over) 6'8''(full height)

Blood Type: O

Likes: Sweets, Raito3, Justice, puzzles, chess

Dislikes: Socks, Misa, evil, Mikami, doctors, vitamins

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beyond Birthday (BB)

Birthdate: 5/25/1981

Height: 6'7'' (full height)

Weight: 113 Lbs.

Blood Type: AB Negative (very rare)

Likes: Strawberry jam, blood, pain, Raito, L, Mello(kindasorta), Matt, intelligence, loyalty to Raito

Dislikes: Raito/L/Matt/Mello hurt/injured, Near, doctors

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mihael Keehl (Mello)

Birthdate: 12/13/1989

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 114 Lbs.

Blood Type: A

Likes: Chocolate, Matt3, Raito, L, B(kindasorta), guns, blood

Dislikes: Those better than him, Near, Hurt/injured Raito/Matt/L/B

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mail Jeevas (Matt)

Birthdate: 2/1/1990

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 115 Lbs.

Blood Type: O

Likes: Video games, Mello3, Raito(very close), B, L, techy stuff, vehicles, blood, weapons, cigarettes

Dislikes: Hurt/Injured Raito/Mello/L/B, Misa, Near, going outside

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate River (Near)

Birthdate: 8/24/1991

Height: 5'

Weight: 88 Lbs.

Blood Type: B

Likes: Toys, puzzles, playing with his hair, Gevanni3, L, Justice, Teddy bears, stuffed animals

Dislikes: Kira, evil, pain, Mello, Matt, B, Halle Lidner

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juurgen Wulfe (Dr. Wulfe)

Birthdate: 6/30/1964

Height: 7'2''

Weight: 142 Lbs.

Blood Type: AB

Likes: Hurting people, experiments, cutting things up, strong subordinates, being superior, success, death, pain, Raito(not really in the BL way)

Dislikes: failure, disobedience, weak people


	2. Break Time For Raitochan

Cry Wolf Starter Chapter

YS- Hey guys. This is teh starter chapter, to see how you like it so far. Make sure to Read, Review, and PM me on how you like it. I also added Near's Bio since some people were disappointed. Sorry about that guys. Its just he's not gonna be as major as RTaito, l, B, Matt, Mello, and Juurgen. However, after this chappie, if you want to make him a major character, then please give me some ideas because i'm not too familiar with Near. Thankz 4 R34din m4h L33t Ki77enz.

Break Time For Raito

A young man sat at his desk. The only light in the pitch dark room was the lamp on his desk, which only added to the luscious red hue of his auburn hair. On the desk infront of him, laid an open college rule notebook. He dragged it closer and poised his pen to write:

_Kosuke Takiwara_

_Heart Attack_

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk. Hey Raito, can I have an apple?"

A large shadow loomed over the boy. Raito turned, eyes still hidden by his hair. He looked at the grotesque shinigami, pressing the tips of his fingers together.

"Alright Ryuk. Its time to take a break anyway." He said. Raito turned back around and closed the black notebook. On the front was written:

**DEATH NOTE**

He put it back into the false bottom of his drawer, then stood and stretched. Even Ryuk cringed a little at the sound Raito's cracking spine made. "Hey, why does your back crack like that? You have pretty good posture" Ryuk asked the 18 year old. Raito looked at Ryuk with feigned indignance. "I have perfect posture, its just that I don't have a normal spine." He walked to the door, going downstairs and entering the kitchen.

Raito's POV

'Sigh, i'm so tired. I need a break. I have a feeling L will make a move soon. I should be well rested so I can plan ahead.' He thought, expression blank. He picked up a random apple from the bowl on the counter, it's skin as red as blood. Walking back to his room, he threw the apple in the air where Ryuk caught it and devoured it sickeningly.

Raito flopped onto his bed. _Gracefully_, too.

'Maybe I should go stay with the guys, a few days away from the house will do me some good.' Then he recalled the stalker that Ryuk had mentioned to him a few days earlier. 'I still need to get his name. Oh well. I'll think about that later. I should prepare a few names in the death note for the weekend.' He grimaced. Truthfully, he despised the death note. He hated writing names down, he always saw the faces of those he killed in the his nightmares from his 15th year of life. He always woke up, silently screaming and crying. He'd be left terrified and unable to sleep the rest of the night, but if he didn't write names down and deliver this twisted version of 'justice', the Light would take over. Light was his other, more homicidal, evil, misguided, and God-obsessed personality. With Light's twisted but brilliant mind, many innocent people were bound to get hurt. If he wasn't so weak in body and mind, from lack of nutrition and trauma, fending Light/Kira off would be no problem. That wasn't the case though. He was too weak to fight his psycho alter ego so he was forced to write in the death note to appease his psychotic other self. He turned on his computer, then his iPod. Ironically, the random song it chose was quite appropriate:

Lyrics---

maybe i'm the one  
maybe i'm the one  
who is  
the schizophrenic psycho! yeah!

maybe i'm the one  
maybe i'm the one  
who is  
the schizophrenic psycho!

she lays down on the fresh lawn  
she can make everything magical  
but she tied one on big time  
and it makes me want to rewind

to back in the days when we were young  
when everything was like a loaded gun  
ready to go off at any minute  
and you know we're gonna win again

yeah you know we're gonna win again  
yeah you know we're gonna win again

maybe i'm the one  
maybe i'm the one  
who is  
the schizophrenic psycho! yeah!

maybe i'm the one  
maybe i'm the one  
who is  
the paranoid flako! yeah!

she lays down on the sidewalk  
never very analytical  
she is something simply beautiful  
reappear when you feel magical

back in the days when we were young  
when everything was like a loaded gun  
ready to go off at any minute  
yeah you know we're gonna win again

maybe i'm the one  
maybe i'm the one  
who is  
the schizophrenic psycho! yeah!

maybe i'm the one  
maybe i'm the one  
who is  
the paranoid flako

you are the one  
you are the one  
who is  
the schizophrenic psycho

you are the one  
you are the one  
who is  
the schizophrenic psycho

you are the one  
you are the one  
who is  
the schizophrenic psycho

back in the days when we were young  
when everything was like a loaded gun  
ready to go off at any minute  
and you know we're gonna win again

maybe i'm the one  
maybe i'm the one  
who is  
the schizophrenic psycho! yeah!

maybe i'm the one  
maybe i'm the one  
who is  
the paranoid flako!

you are the one  
(maybe i'm the one)  
you are the one  
(maybe i'm the one)  
who is  
(who is)  
the schizophrenic psycho!  
(the schizophrenic psycho! yeah)

you are the one  
(maybe i'm the one)  
you are the one  
(maybe i'm the one)  
who is  
(who is)  
the schizophrenic psycho  
(the paranoid flako)

you are the one  
you are the one  
who is  
the schizophrenic psycho

**Psycho by Puddle of Mudd**

Raito chuckled bitterly. How true that song was. He hated it, yet it was his favorite. After checking his email and writing down some names for the weekend, he packed a duffle back and changed. He debated over calling his friends. 'Well, it doesn't really matter, its my apartment, i'm letting them stay there, and I feel like surprising them.' Mind made up he appraised his appearence in the mirror.

He was wearing tight leather pants, a vest-like shirt that was buttoned and showed his stomach and chest, sleevless, and also made of a smouldering flame red. (Think Daisy Duke's vest from the recent Dukes of Hazard) He had put his piercings in so he had a tongue ring, 3 ear piercings, and a bellybutton ring. He then put his black with white thorn print trench coat on and called down the stairs to his father.

"Dad!" "Yes, son?" "I'm going stay at a friends house for the weekend, i'll be back late Sunday evening." Soichiro grunted in affirmation. "Alright, Raito, just don't be back too late. Be safe!" "Alright, bye Dad!"

Luckily, Soichiro was preocupied with the television, so he didn't see what his son was wearing, or he would have had a heart attack. Raito jogged down the street, noticing his stalker try to keep up with him. He giggled a little at the man's awkward run, since he was trying to stay silent. Ryuk floated infront of him.

"Hey Raito, where ya goin'?" The shinigami asked him. He looked at the death god gliding beside him. Under his breath he said, "Ryuk, go to Misa's place," God, he _dispised_ that annoying little bitch, but it appeased Light's anger to use her in Kira's plans, so he could do nothing about but bitch about it when Light was dormant/asleep "Stay there until midnight on Sunday, then come back to me. Tell Misa I said to make sure you have all the apples you want. Tell her I'll love her even more if she does or something" The faux decleration left a bad taste in his mouth. The shinigami grew excited at the prospect of apples. "Alright, Raito. See ya!" Ryuk shot off in the direction of Misa's apartment. By that time Raito had made it to a condo complex. Going to the top floor, he rang the bell. He could hear thumps and muffled curses from the other side, then footsteps coming closer. The door opened to reveal a redheaded youth wearing strange orange goggles, a DS in one hand and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah, what do yo- Oh mah GOD!! Raito?! What are you doing here?" The boy asked. The unlit cigarette fell from his gaping mouth.

Raito smiled at the shocked boy. "What's up?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remember people, smoking kills. But drugs are even worse!!


	3. Night Life Part I

**Cry Wolf**

Chapter 2: Night Life

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

_"Yeah, what do yo- Oh mah GOD!! Raito?! What are you doing here?" The boy asked. The unlit cigarette fell from his gaping mouth._

_Raito smiled at the shocked boy. "What's up?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up?" Raito smiled at the shocked boy.

"Holy shit on a shit sandwich...with shit on top...and a side order of shit! I haven't seen you in, like, forevah!" The boy cried out as he glomped Raito. Laughing, Raito carried the redhead into the living room, dropping him onto the couch, and then flopping down next to him. "So how ya been, Matt?" Raito asked him.

"It's been ok. Kinda boring without you here, but Mello entertains from time to time." Matt lit his cigarette, offering the lighter and another cigarette to Raito. He took it, lighting it and taking a long drag. blowing the smoke out of his mouth. "Hm. I see. How's Mello and Bey doing?"

"Good, Mello still throws his hissyfits, Bey's supposed to be coming back today. Apparently had some business to take care of. Mello is in the office doing a final report for a case in Akihabara(1)" Matt scooted down a bit and laid his head on Raito's lap. Raito threaded his fingers almost unconsciously through Matt's hair. Matt leaned into Raito's touch. "Well, lookit that. If it isn't Rai-chan." A voice called from behind the couch.

Mello walked around the couch and plopped down on Raito's other side, his finger's joining Raito's. Matt purred a little bit to show his appreciation. "How ya been? Getting any sleep?" Mello asked him. "As much as usual. I haven't slept for about 36 hours now." Raito spoke softly. His sleeping disorder was common knowledge between them. _'I don't want them to worry. They've already done alot for me, with being there for me, comforting me when I wake from a nightmare, and caring for me when i'm sick or too weak to move.'_

It was common for Raito to be unable to move around on rainy days or moonless nights. On the days when he had to go to his university, he would call Matt, Mello, or Bey to come and help him get up and survive the day. This process usually included about 3 monsters, 4 full drives, 1 red bull, and 6 cups of coffee. Then there was the serum he had to inject into his body 1-2 times a day to keep his body fully functional. He had to, since he didn't feed on what he was supposed to. What his species was supposed to.

Raito, Mello, Matt, Bey were the same in what they were. What were they? They were things of myth, spoken about in old folklore and sometimes modern fantasy stories.

They were---

xxxEnd chapterxxx

(1)Akihabara is a popular city for otaku and gamers , but at night a few rare unexplainable kidnapping, rape, murders, thefts, drug deals and stuff between 12am-4am.

YS94- Hi ya guys. Its the next chapter. I hope I did okay on it. Sorry its so short. No real yaoi yet. I'm getting there tho. The next chappie should be up by Sunday at the latest. The reason I haven't updated any other stories is because I lack inspiration on how to continue, but I will attend to that ASAP. R&R, my precious kits.3


	4. Night Life Part 2

Cry Wolf

Chapter 2: Night Life pt. 2

Recap: _"__They were things of myth, spoken about in old folklore and sometimes modern fantasy stories. _

_They were---"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They were werewolves. Or rather, people genetically altered from their actual natural condition, which was that they could assume the traits of wolves, and even grow wolf ears and tail. What it means by genetically altered is that someone discovered their abilities, experimented, and abused the boys' power for his own selfish needs. Mello thought it was awesome to be a werewolf. Raito and Matt preferred a less sinister word. Raito and Matt preferred to be called children of the moon, or a Moonchild. B just didn't give a damn. Speaking of B--

"It's nice to see you again Rai-chan." B walked into the room from the kitchen, sporting his ever-present strawberry jam. Seriously. It was like, his trademark or something. "Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you." Raito said.

"Flattered, Rai-chan. But why is the devil speaking about me?" He tilted his head to the side curiously. Raito and Matt burst into a giggling bio-mass. "That's cuz the devil is actually an Incubus(1) in disguise, you ridiculous git." Mello said, slipping into his British accent in his amusement. Matt laughed more at Mello's native accent. Raito easily made the transaction to English. "Mello, bitchy little arse that you are, wouldn't notice that your native accent comes through with your more colourful emotions. Bollocks to your tongue, it belongs in Matt's mouth, right as that." Raito managed, starting to calm down. Mello flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, shut you're trap, you fuckin' git. The night would be just dandy without you making an arse out of yourself. Bah." Mello huffed and pushed both Raito and Matt off the couch. "Oh come on, we were only joking." Matt whined.

"Now that you've calmed down a little, why don't we go to over to Lucifer? It's been a while since we've visited that club, and i'm sure Rai came here for a break anyway." Beyond said, his red eyes staring at Matt and Mello pointedly. Raito smile at him. "That sounds great! But only if you let me dress you, Beyond."

Beyond cringed a little. He forgot that Raito like to use people as dolls in his little sadistic dress-up game. Hope he didn't regret this-"Fine." Raito jumped up, grabbed B, and ran to the master bedroom faster than Matt or Mello could register that he even moved. The two boys looked at each other, then at each other, and back to the door. Sweat drop and an awkward fuckin' turtle. They then got up and went to their own bedroom to get ready.

In Raito and B's room---

Beyond was but a miserable pile of ooze on the floor. Resigned to his fate, he waited as Raito selected tonight's torture method from his vast closet that B _swore_ contained Hell and MU within itself. Raito hummed a happy tune straight from his head as he rummaged through the ridiculously clean and organized Closest-O-Personnel-Hells(2). He made a noise of excitement, alerting Beyond that he had chosen, and then dragged the pathetic slug to the connected bathroom. Turning to B, he shoved the outfit into B's hands. "Put this on. I have to get the shoes and make-up. _Don't even think about running or so help me Tsukigami(3) I will take drastic measures." _With that, the auburn haired teen ran from the room, leaving Beyond to his fate. B turned back around and examined his doom._ "You have got to be bloody kidding me!!"_

Raito decided to touch up his own outfit while getting BB's ready. He shuffled over to the dresser and used a key to unlock the top two drawers. Said top two drawers contained a wide and rather large collection of accessories(4). Going through them he selected 4 chains with a clip on each end, a black hair ribbon(5)(a/n: definately swing to the bottom before going on)a choker with a small round dogtag that read 'R' in old english text, and black leather gloves that stopped above his wrist. He clipped the chains on so that they hung one to the front, back, and either side. The he tied the black ribbon in his hair with the bow slightly to the side. Using the mirror on the wall, he applied a little black eyeliner. All in all, he looked very sexy.(6) Raito turned around just as Beyond came in the door.

He was wearing a skin-tight black t-shirt with 'Why so serious?' written on the front in bloody letters. He also wore dark skinny jeans with a black and red studded belt. Raito appraised him, then handed him the shoes. A new pair of converse. 'Oh the horror,' B thought, putting the shoes on. Raito then dragged him over to the vanity and pushed him into the chair. The smile on Raito's face made the chill of dread claw it's way through his vertebrae. "Now it's time to do your hair and apply your make-up." His voice coated with poisonous sugar.

Meanwhile--

Raye Penber had followed his target to the point of residence undetected(a/n:That's what she said XD)and had been listening to the conversation in the living room using a special earpiece he slipped under the door. He decided that this new change in the target's residence and activities should be reported to L. Taking out his cell, he dialed line five for L.

Riiing...Riiiing...Riii---

_"This is L."_

"L I thought I should report to you that Yagami has left his home for the weekend and has arrived at a condominium. I eavesdropped a bit and discovered that there are 3 more residents. Their names were Mello, Matt, and Beyond. They are going to go to a club called Lucifer within the area."

_"What is the address of the condo?"_

"It's a complex at the outskirts of Tokyo. Ninth St. It's the nicer area by the old abandoned park and cemetery. They are on the second floor. I checked up on it, and the entire floor is in Raito Yagami's name."

_"?! The entire floor? I see. You may retire for the night. I am going to send in a different operative to get a closer look."_

"Understood. Goodbye, L." With that, Raye hung up. He was truthfully glad he was relieved from duty. This meant he could spend more time with Naomi. He turned around and headed home.

With L----

L sat in his usual hunched position, looking at the screens that showed a Raito-less bedroom. He was on edge from discovering the names of Raito's company. 'But maybe they are not the same people. 14 percent chance.' He glanced at the phone next to him. Luckily, as soon as Raye had said the address, he had looked it up and attained the home phone number. He punched in the number and held the receiver to his ear.

Riiiiiing....Riiiiiiiing....Riii--"Moshi moshi? gasp...huff...can I ask...pant...who this is--B GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE NOW!!!--Kyaaaaa!! Noooooo!! Raito, please no!! Not gel and eyeliner!! Anything but make-up!! Waaaahh!--B, just do what he says, it'll make it less painful./Yeah, there's no escaping the dress-uppy wrath of the Incubus.--MATT, MELLO, ONE MORE WORD AND YOU'LL JOIN HIM!!--Yes sir!!/Yes sir!!--You will have to call back later. Bye~!" Click.

L was left in shock. "R-Ryuuzaki? What was all that screaming about?" Matsuda asked timidly. "I do not know myself, Matsuda-san. However, without informing Yagami-san, I would like you to inform Watari to put cameras and bugs in this place of residence." He brought the condo up on his laptop, showing Matsuda the address and that the whole floor was to be bugged. "I am going to do a little reconnaissance on the surrounding area in person. In disguise, of course. Do not make a mistake or inform Yagami-san, Matsuda-san." L walked out of the door and left the hotel, intent on his destination.

With Raito and them---

"Now see, that wasn't so bad, now was it, B?" Raito said. He looked appraisingly at his handiwork and decided it was a job well done. There Beyond stood, hair flattened and pulled back, leaving his bangs down. He was wearing small round sunglasses(7) a tight black shirt with skinny jeans, new converse sneakers, leather wristbands, eyeliner to accentuate the circles beneath his eyes so that they looked like kick-ass tribal markings, and a choker like Raito's that said 'B' instead of 'R'. All in all, he looked amazing~! Mello was in his typical leather with a few added accessories like his own choker that read 'M1'. Matt was a different story though.

He wore black and red camo cargo pants that were tucked into steel-toed leather boots withe red leather straps and pure silver clasps. Then there was his vest. It was striped black and red, with 2 ribbons hanging to his waist on the ends of both side seams. His choker was red with 4 black spikes, but still had the dogtag with 'M2' on it. Instead of his goggles, he had orange lensed sunglasses that accentuated his emerald green eyes. Mello couldn't help but blush, Beyond was too immersed in his own misery to notice, and Raito was squealing with joy.

"God, at least one of you has some fashion sense. Neither you, Mello, or Beyond can hope to achieve the smexy fox look without me or Matt." Raito said. "Now, let's get down to the club!" They all piled into Matt's candy apple red mustang and drove to club Lucifer.

Time skippy! Yayz! Brief sum of skipped parts: L has gone to Lucifer looking entirely different from his original appearance. He has observed the group of boys and concluded that the boys are indeed from Whammy's House. He has also discovered, through Raito's seducing appearance, that the great detective L, is gay. Lawlz. They have all been there for a couple of hours and are doing their last song before returning home.

"Kai(8), i'm getting tired so let's do this last song before we go home." Raito said. He had been dancing with BB the whole time. "Yeah, and we need to leave before Mello and Matt eat each other's faces off in an act of cannibalism disguised as a severe snogging session." BB giggled, pointing to the booth where Mello and Matt looked, admittedly, like they were trying to eat each other. The final song started to play, and Raito cried out with excitement. "Kai, I love this song!" Beyond gripped Raito's hips, Raito's arms wrapping around his neck as their bodies began to move with the pulsing rhythm.

**Tokyo Nights by Utada Hikaru**

_Y_**ama o koete umi o watatte  
GAADOREERU no ue tobikoe  
Ima wa mukashi hitotsu no kage ga  
Nantonaku kono machi e  
Hikan wa shinai kedo nanika ga tarinai  
Watashi wo koko e yobiyoseru no wa dare?  
TOKYO NIGHTS  
Mitsukaranai  
Hontou no jiyuu wo sagashiteru  
Kagayakidasu  
TOKYO NIGHTS  
Love is hard to find  
Unmei no deai wo machinasai  
Mada wakai  
Mado o akete asa o nirande  
Uekibachi ni mizu wo atae  
Itsuka watashi mo kawaki ieru to  
Bon'yari negatteru  
Jikan no kagiri atsumatte wa BAKA sawagi  
Anata wo koko e hikitomeru no wa dare?  
TOKYO NIGHTS  
Genshi jidai kara zutto  
Hikari wo wakachiai moetsuzukeru  
TOKYO NIGHTS  
Baby what's my price?  
Kono hen de dareka to kaeritai  
KAERITAI  
Sleepless nights yume wo mitai  
Hontou wa jiyuu to wakatteru  
Doko miteru no  
Lonely eyes  
Kimi kamo shirenai  
Mou shibaraku soba ni ite kudasai  
ITE KUDASAI  
Kakushite okitai  
Akachan mitai ni sunao na kimochi wa  
BIRU no sukima ni  
Tsuki nado iranai  
Okaasan mitai ni yasashii nukumori  
Machi no akari ni  
TOKYO NIGHTS...**

The song finished, Raito and Beyond's hips stopped swaying, their limbs resting upon each other, feeling the last of the rhythm course through their body. Raito smiled at BB, panting lightly. "Time to go."

Nuther time skippy: The boys have returned to the apartment, bugs and cameras have been placed everywhere but won't be activated till six a.m. L has returned to headquarter and continues investigating Raito Yagami. Everyone else has been sent home for the night.-----

Beyond pounced on Raito as soon as their bedroom door was shut and locked, Mello and Matt already in their room being busy. Grabbing him roughly, B slammed his lips on Raito's, muffling his cry of suprise. Their lips moved in sync, Raito allowing B entrance when he felt the man's wet but strong appendage press against his lips. Because of their condition, their tongues were very slightly wider, thinner, rougher, and far more pleasurable to them than a human's tongue. Beyond explored every space in Raito's mouth he could reach, rubbing his tongue across the top of Raito's wet cavern drawing a wanton moan from him. Raito wrapped his arms around B, walking them backwards until they fell onto the queen sized bed. He pulled himself further up, laying back against the pillows before Beyond ravaged his mouth once more.

Beyond brought his hand up and unbuttoned Raito's vest, caressing the teen's toned stomach making him mewl in pleasure. He drag the vest down from his shoulders till the vest rested at Raito's elbows. BB took a moment to study the nymph beneath him. Raito's face was flushed, a light sheen of sweat on his chest and forehead, panting for lost breath. 'How could something so beautiful be defiled the way that man did?!' B thought. He shoved the errant thoughts away. Focus on Raito. Moving down, he bit lightly at Raito's neck, the boy moving his head sideways to allow him more access. Beyond distracted Raito by nipping and licking his jugular while his hands got to work on the moaning teen's pants. He finally undid the button, dragging the pants down, reveling in the sight of Raito bare before him. He ran a teasing hand along Raito's rock hard length, making him cry out in bliss.

Raito was impatient, and let Beyond know this by bucking his hips into his hand. Still rubbing Raito's length, rubbing the tip with his thumb and smearing the precum, he reached over fumbling blindly in the side table drawer until he found what he needed. He took his hand away, Raito whining in disapproval, pouring the strawberry lube onto Raito's finger's. "I want you to stretch yourself for me, Rai-chan. No matter what, don't stop till I tell you to." B said, his voice husky. Raito nodded, reaching down and slipping a slick finger inside himself. He steadily moved the finger in and out, quickly adding another finger and scissoring them. Beyond moved down, breathing lightly onto Raito's member, then proceeding to take the tip into his mouth.

Raito cried out. "O-oh! Bey-ond~! Ahh!" He writhed underneath the pale man, fingers having stilled their movement upon the distraction. "It seems you need some help, eh, Rai-chan?" B coated two of his own fingers with the lube, inserting both into Raito. Raito gasped at the stretch but quickly became used to it and began thrusting against the fingers inside of him. "Ahh...gasp...pant...Oh! B! Don't stop!" He moaned loudly. Beyond wasn't worried though,as all the rooms were soundproof. He took his mouth away from Raito's dick and removed their fingers, Raito mewling at the loss. "Shh...be patient Raito." Beyond coated his own member in the lubricant and positioned himself at Raito's entrance. "Ready, Raito?" "Yes! Oh god, Beyond, fuck me!" Raito screamed in ecstasy as Beyond entered him roughly(9) He started with a steady pace, but that was soon not enough. "Ohhh...Beyond, harder, faster, please!" Raito gasped. Beyond complied, grabbing onto Raito's hips for leverage and put the teen's legs over his shoulders, driving himself deeper. Raito screamed as the angle made B's member slam into his arousing prostate dead on every time.

Sensing they were both close, Beyond pounded Raito into the bed, harder, faster, as Raito moved his hips met every thrust. "Ahh! Ahhhh...Ohh...Ah! Beyond, i-i'm gonna...gonna..." Raito gasped and panted. "Me...too...Oh, RAITO~!!" Beyond screamed, releasing deep within Raito, continuing to pound into him, making Raito scream Beyond's name and came violently on their chests. The teen's inner walls contracted around Beyond, drawing out their pleasure. They soon collapsed, breathing heavily. Beyond tiredly pulled out of Raito and collapsed beside him, pulling the boy against him. Raito buried his face under Beyond's chin, wrapping his arms around the older man, both basking in the afterglow. Both satisfied, the drifted to sleep with the aid of their exhaustion. There they would stay till they awoke again.

Chapter 2: Nightlife pt.2 end

Hello, everyone! I am SO sorry that it took so long to update, but I have been having a little trouble bringing this chapter to life. I know I said it's going to be LxRaito, but I changed my mind and have other plans for Raito and the twins(aka L and B) Let me know how this turned out so I can get to typing the next chapter plz! I won't get inspiration from my stubborn ass muse without them. He needs his brain food too!!(aka. reviews, pms)

(1) An Incubus is a male succubus, or a mythological being that seduces those of both sexes and devours their soul.

(2) Seriously. Raito has an outfit for everybody for every occasion, and the outfits aren't always liked by their wearers, but make them look awesome even if they don't like the material, style, or look it portrays. You can't get away from it either. It follows you.

(3) AKA the Moon Goddess. They are werewolves, and thus the moon, which reflects their feeding and breeding cycle, is considered a Goddess in their eyes.

(4) Raito has developed the habit of collecting accessories like a raccoon collects shiny objects. He stores them away because he knows he will use them at least once.

(5) Kinda like Alice's hair ribbon in Alice in Wonderland(c) except it's black with edges that look ripped but aren't, that's how it was made, and it looks way better on Raito. I recommend the short LxLight doujinshi on youtube: LxLight Alice In Wonderland

(6) Raito always looks like a smexy sex kitten. An UKE smexy sex kitten. Mwahahaha!!*lightning crackles in background*

(7) Basically, Raito and Matt's sunglasses are shaped like Shino Aburame's from Naruto except they are a little more oval shaped. Raito's lenses are black while Matt's are orange like his goggles.

(8) You see, Beyond needed a public name, and obviously he couldn't be Rue Ryuuzaki either, so I decided on Kai. It just seemed to fit.

(9) Did I forget to mention that my version of Raito has a masochistic streak at least a mile wide? XD**  
**


	5. Apologies and Explanations AN1

Author's Note

Hi everyone! Ok, I know what your thinking. 'How dare you show your face, bitch!' Well, these past several months have been an absolute artist's nightmare. My inspiration levels have been at an all time low. But I have recently become reaquainted with my artistic abilities an therefore will be working on my fics once more. Now, I have recieved a complaint about Cry Wolf involving the BBxLight fanservice in Night Life Pt. 2. I threw that in there to spice things up a bit, but know this; BB and Light are NOT an official couple. Its more like friends with benefits. Also, think of it in a pack mentality. Light, as an Alpha (ukeAlpha) rules over BB, Matt, and Mello. Matt and Mello are already mated, so when Light needs to relieve sexual frustrations, he turns to the one with no strings. BB understands this, and indulges him. Now, Light could quite easily force Beyond into but he has no wish to do that. Its like this; When female dogs go into heat, the male will mate any female he comes across, not just one. This is the primal desire to reproduce. It is instinct. Anyway, other than that, i'm working up to when Light meets L. Also, as a teaser, Wulfe will have a little screentime as well. I'm trying to ease him in so that his character isn't too overwhelming, but still eyecatching and significant. To all who eagerly await the next installment of Cry Wolf, stay tuned because it is almost completed. I just need to work out a few plot and placement kinks. Thank you all for your continued patience, readers ;)


	6. Duality

A/N: Okay, there are a few mistakes in the last chapter. One, when I said pure silver, I actually meant that the buckles are a solid silver colour, not that they are literally silver for those who know of werewolf lore. Also, I would like to say that I have decided to change the pairings around. I've decided to change this into a BBxLight story, because there aren't enough of them. L and Light will still, at the LEAST, have a brotherly relationship. If you would rather a BBxLightxL threesome, please leave a review with your opinion. I would also like to thank Mimifox for all their excellent suggestions that got my ball rolling. Lots of Loves! BTW in case any one was wondering, the wolf pack hierarchy is like this:

Alpha Beta Hunters Guards Pups

Raito Beyond Mello Matt ?

"Blah blah blah"à Talking

'_Blah blah blah'__à_Thinking

_**Blah blah blah**__**à**___Kira talking to Raito in his mind

This chapter's Song of Choice is...

**Duality by Slipknot**

**Cry Wolf**

**Chapter 3: Dark Dawn Approaching**

Recap: _'Both satisfied they drifted to sleep with the aid of their exhaustion. _

_There they would stay till they awoke again.'_

Raito shot up in bed his scream dying down to harsh panting. His muscles shook harshly as the nightmare faded slowly. Raito flinched when he felt Beyond nuzzle against his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Raito rubbed his eyes tiredly, appreciating the comfort Beyond offered. Turning slightly, molten gold met smoldering red. "Was it another nightmare?" He could tell Beyond was being rhetorical. Raito nodded as he slipped from the bed to get dressed. Glancing at the clock showed that it was 6:57am. Unknown to Raito, observational cameras had been active for almost an hour now. Raito threw on a pair of jeans and a dark green tank top. He was almost out the door before Beyond caught his arm. "Where are you going at 7 in the morning?" Raito attempted to pull his arm away but Beyond's grasp was firm. "I'm just going for a walk at the park. Maybe relax in the graveyard a bit. Promise me." He added, seeing Beyond's skeptical look. Beyond released the teen after a moment and allowed Raito to leave. Raito's pace was brisk. He knew he should have grabbed a coat, if only so that people wouldn't look at him like he was crazy. Being werewolves, their core body temperatures ran at a toasty 104 degrees Fahrenheit. Ergo, coats were an unnecessary accessory meant for appearances. He pushed open the wrought iron gate that led to the Old Oaks Cemetery. It was the pack's most common haunt as it was an abandoned area surrounded by forests. There was even an old park nearby. Raito sat upon the largest headstone in the cemetery, located in the center. The headstone was a waist high cylinder of cement, and then a large gothic cross that had tarnished silver chains draped over it. Raito situated himself on one of the arms of the cross and pulled out a cigarette. Smoking was just one of those habits that were unavoidable for certain people. With lives like theirs it wasn't surprising that the pack would do it. However, Raito and Matt were the only ones that smoked. Mello preferred his chocolate and Beyond had no interest in cigarettes for relaxation. Hunting was a good enough sport for them. Raito did not know how long he sat there gazing at the moon when he was alerted by the sound of a snapping branch. Normally he would just pass it off as one of the forest animals, but the snap was loud enough that it could only be made by a larger creature. He spun around, glaring into the darkness.

Suddenly, his face paled as the figure emerged. Standing tall in the semi darkness was Juurgen H. Wulfe, a German researcher of mythology and genetics. The man's face was marred by three terrible scars gouged across his face as though a jungle cat had slapped him. There was also a gruesome bite scar on his throat that was half hidden by his coat. He smiled wickedly. "Good evening, pet." Raito snarled at the name. Wulfe advanced on the teen and Raito hastily backed up on the narrow ledge. "Why are you still alive? Wie haben Sie uberleben?"(1) Wulfe laughed. "Warum hast du weglaufen?(2) Run away from a life that accepted what you are?" The brunet growled darkly. "You only accepted us as lab rats. We were only an opportunity for you to further your disgusting research!" Before he could react, Wulfe shot Raito in the leg. Raito fell from the crucifix, landing with a hard thud on the ground and gripping his injured thigh. "You…bastard," Raito hissed between clenched teeth. Wulfe only smiled and circled around Raito's side being careful to stay out of range of the boy's arms, legs, and teeth. Despite being injure, the teen could still be lethal. "Now, now, pet. Calm down. It's just a normal bullet, a rather small one, but it is filled with a mixture that will leave you weak for a little while. I just wanted to play for a bit since I was in the neighborhood. I suppose you've become the Alpha of your little pack? Have you taken a mate yet? If so, I would be so enthused to meet them. Anyway, why don't we get started?" Raito could not stop from shaking as Wulfe loomed over him with blades in hand.

-duhthisisalinehud-

Beyond sat up as the doorbell rang. He shared a quizzical look with Matt and Mello before he got up to answer the door. They were worried because Raito had been gone for almost two hours now. He opened the door, only to jump back as a figure slumped onto the floor. At first he thought it was just a hobo that got caught in the rain, but then he was nearly hysterical when he saw the familiar caramel tresses. Beyond yelled for the younger wolves as he lifted Raito and moved his soaked and shivering body on the couch. The red-eyed man looked at his blood covered hands before he raced to the bathroom to get the medical kit. Matt had shut and locked the door and was now kneeling by Raito as Mello fetched (XD lol) some towels. Beyond made quick work of the shredded shirt and torn jeans. Mello cursed loudly as the extensive wounds were revealed. Raito's chest was littered with cuts, bruises, and stabs. His neck showed bruises from strangulation and his wrists were still restrained with bloody handcuffs. Beyond was shaking with fury by the time they reached the bullet wound in his leg. Matt was quick to calm him and Mello down before they burst into furry beasts. Raito groaned as he began to wake up, shifting in pain. "What…where am I?" Beyond moved to sit down by his head. "You're home. What happened? Who did this to you?" Raito shook his head and attempted to sit up, but Beyond held him down. "Nng…Wulfe. He's alive. He…he survived the explosion. We need to start patrolling again. The bastard is on the move. Damn…this hurts quite a bit." He chuckled weakly, making the others share a slight smile despite the horrible news.

Raito was left to sleep as the others migrated to the kitchen to discuss the turn their lives have taken. Matt pushed mugs of hot chocolate in front of Beyond and Mello, taking his own to his seat. Beyond looked at the other two. "What are we going to do? He's already found Raito. That obviously means that the bastard is more than capable of finding the rest of us. Hmm. I'm trying to remember what he did last time. He's a perfectionist, so obviously his habits will repeat themselves," he said. Matt looked up. "He went after anyone close to us, remember? That's how he keeps his 'pets' compliant, the sick fuck." Mello nodded in agreement. "Wulfe seems to be focusing on Light-switch right now. Do we stake out the Yagamis or do we divert his attention to us? I mean, we don't have any family he can hurt, right?" Beyond shook his head. "Wrong. We have Rai-chan. And don't bother denying it. Wulfe is looking at this in terms of chess. Raito is the king, I the queen and you two are knights. Both of you can be toppled through pawns, which topples the queen through the knights. Taking out the queen leaves the king open, and even if the queen or knights aren't out of the way, taking the king gets rid of them in the long run." Matt and Mello nodded. They sighed in unison. They looked up to see Raito limping into the kitchen and fixing himself a mug of hot chocolate while swallowing a blood capsule.(3) "Wulfe is going to go after my family first. Knock off the pawns to draw out the king to control the rest of the battalion. I want watches set to keep an eye on them whenever they're outside and when they sleep. Their most vulnerable times. Decide the order of watches yourselves. I need to go back, and I need to sleep before I hurt someone." Raito did look extremely pale and grumpy. Beyond voiced his objections. "Rai, what will they think when you come in bloodied and bruised? Do you even have a cover story?" Raito sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Yes, Beyond, I do. I set one up before I left. I told them I'd be back before Monday because they know I have classes. You have classes as well that I suggest you attend. Despite Wulfe's reappearance, we need to lay low and keep our noses to the ground. We do not want to draw attention to ourselves. Behave like you normally do and we will be fine." Beyond opened his mouth to protest but Raito had heard enough. "You will do as you are told, Beyond! The same goes for you pups. Am I understood?" His voice held a slight echo, almost a double tenor as he fixed his pack with a sharp gaze. Beyond sat back down, looking decidedly sulky while Mello and Matt just lowered their heads in a show of submission. Raito glared for a minute or two before sighing and relaxing his gaze. "You need to understand now that he's on the move we can't make ourselves easy targets. We can't draw attention to people he can use by hovering over them. If I get a few good hours, I'll be healed before class tomorrow. Remember. Head low, nose to ground, act natural. And I don't mean wild natural," he laughed when the pups pouted. Raito changed his clothes, grabbed his bag, and made to leave. Beyond was first to offer his advice. "Be careful. Don't allow a repeat of last night." Mello and Matt sidled up to him. "We're always ready for a bolt call!" It was a call made when one of them was in trouble and they used speed dial. Raito kissed Beyond and ruffled the pups' hair before he left for the Yagami household.

~~L POV~~

L watched the monitors, eating a healthy meal of steak and potatoes.(4) (a/n: LE GASP!) He did find some amusement in Watari and the Task Force's expressions when they entered and saw what he was eating. Poor Watari had almost had a heart attack. Several TV screens were set up before him. Half showed various view inside the pack's appartment and the other half showed several views of the Yagami household. Soichiro came up behind the detective. "L? Where is this? I thought we were only monitoring 2 families." L nodded, picking up a sugar cube and popping it into is mouth. "I recieved information that Yagami-kun might be leading a sort of secondary life. There is a 94 percent chance of this being true. There is also 87 percent chance that you're son is homosexual, 13 percent that he is bisexual." Soichiro looked appropriately shocked. L turned to his laptop and pulled up the footage of the four boys speaking in the kitchen. Even with the excellent technology, their voices were so low that only a few words could be made out. Soichiro's face turned a little red when his son kissed the black-haired boy. They watched for a little longer before seeing Raito walk through the door to the Yagami household. The teen announced himself to his mother and sister before making his way to his room. Sayu joined him after dinner so that he could help her with her homework. After that, Sayu left to go to a friend's house for the night.

~~Raito POV~~

The sun was setting as Raito relaxed, leaning against the door frame to his balcony. A burning cigarette was held loosely in his fingers, the cherry becoming brighter as a slight breeze passed through. He pulled on it and exhaled, amusing himself by making smoke rings. _'It's nice...just relaxing for once. No expectations to fill, no responsibilities to take care of.'_

_**Oh, but there are still things to do. Like all those black-hearted people that need their throats torn out.**_

_'Shut up. Just because I can doesn't mean I should.'_

_**Of course we should! You would let all those people become victims because you're afraid of a little blood?**_

_'Killing is killing, no matter the intentions or the benefits of a death. Its best to law enforcement take care of it or let people fend for themselves. And I'm not afraid of blood, i'm just not a blood-thirsty beast.'_

_**But we ARE a blood-thirsty beast. Our body demands the blood of our natural prey, you know that, you FEEL it. But simply devouring prey leads to being hunted. So why not help the little morsels, get them to trust and accept us to keep them from turning against the predator? Why would you leave them to suffer alone?**_

_'Because, people are generally unintelligent. Often enough people get killed because they were stupid enough to walk around alone or they gambled their lives by making a stupid mistake. You can't help if they won't help themself. I don't care how much my body craves. Since we're werewolves, rather than vampires, small animals are enough._

_**Bah! You sicken me, you spineless dog! You refuse your very nature. I pity you. One day, though, you will embrace your instincts.**_

Raito just laughed humourlessly. "Like hell I will. Ergh, what time is it?" He stretched out, sighing as his shoulders cracked and got the kinks out. A glance at his clock showed that it was almost midnight. With one last look to the rapidly rising moon, he locked his bedroom door and started to settle down for bed. Before he could fall asleep, his cell rang. The golden-eyed teen whispered so he wouldn't wake his mom.

"Hello? Beyond, what is it?"

"Hey, Rai-chan. did you know there's a matsuri(5) festival tommorow?" Raito could practically feel Beyond's excitements

Raito rolled over to look at his calendar. "No, I didn't, why, did you guys want to go?"

"Well, duh, why else would I call?" The older man scoffed.

"To tell me goodnight and that you love me?"

Beyond rolled his eyes. "Of course. Night, love."

Light smiled. "Night. Love you too." -click-

-linelineline-

~~Next Day~~

Raito threw his outfit for the evening into a small backpack and grabbed his school bag. The pack would attend school and then go change at the appartment since it was closer to the location of the festival. When they met up, the excitement was almost palpable. They spent alot of time together, but they never actually _did_ a whole lot of actvities. Their club night on Saturday had actually been a rare occurance that was more to celebrate the full moon that weekend. As usual, Mello and Matt were bored in their classes, Beyond amused himself with doodling on his paper, and Raito staring out the window, taking notes or nudging Beyond in the ribs for trying to make him laugh with his silly doodles. Matt and Mello shared all their classes while Beyond and Raito shared theirs. The only classes all four of them had together were psychology and P.E. The pups really enjoyed P.E. because this month's sport was dodgeball(6) The hours dragged by until finally school ended. Matt tossed Raito the keys to his mustang as they walked to the parking lot. Once everyone got situated they shuffled into the house and gathered their outfits. Raito would be wearing a summer yukata since it was a summer festival while Beyond would wear a summer kimono. Matt and Mello weren't really interested of this part of japanese customs and opted to wear some good jeans and a witty t-shirt. Mello's said 'I'm smiling, this should scare you.' while Matt's said 'Chaotic Neutral: Might save your life, Might steal your car.' Beyond's kimono was black with blood red dragon and dragon lily patterns while Raito's yukata was black with sapphire blue rose and koi fish patterns. Once they were dressed and each had a spare set of cloths packed just in case, they piled into the car and drove off to the beachside matsuri.

~~L POV~~

L nibbled on his thumb thoughtfully as he read the nformation he had looked up. The festival that the group were going to was called the Okamiko Matsuri, or the Wolf Child festival(7) He was suspicious of the amount of time that the Yagami son spent out of the household. From the files on the family, these excursions have been occuring since Raito's 8th birthday. 2 months prior to his 7th birthday, he was abducted by an unknown party. He was not located until 3 weeks before his 8th birthday in a destroyed and abandoned research laboratory. Neither police nor doctors could get him to speak about his imprisonment and eventually dropped the case with the assumption that he could not remember due to a head injury. L was very interested to know what happened during the year he was missing and he was certain that Raito did remember. Suddenly, Soichiro's emergency cell went off. L had allowed him to keep this phone on in case of a family emergency. He answered right away and put it on speaker phone at L's request. "Sachiko? What's wrong?" Sachiko tried to stifle her sobs enough to speak. "Its Sayu..."

"She's been kidnapped!"

(1) German for: How did you survive

(2) German for: Why did you run away

(3) They use blood capsules instead of whole transfusions to replenish blood and sate any bloodlust they may have.

(4) Okay, it may be just stereotypical, but in experience, majority of average people use sweets and junk food as comfort food. L already eats these things in a surplus on a daily basis. My opinion is that if L had a comfort food, it would be what we recognize as normal, healthy, everyday food. Lol.

(5) A matsuri is a japanese street festival.

(6) Dodgeball is my favorite game EVAH! I don't really have enough power to throw the ball well, but i'm fast and flexible enough to stay in the game the longest.

(7) Okami+Ko+Matsuri= Wolf+Child+Festival. I made this festival up, so I have no idea if it is actually real or not.


End file.
